villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Apocalypse
Mr. Apocalypse is the overarching antagonist in the fangame Pokémon Heads & Tails. He is the leader of Team Crisis and a former Champion of the Metropia region, as well as the most powerful and dangerous villain in its history. IN THE GAME Conquering Metropia Many years before the start of the game, Mr. Apocalypse turned himself into a villain and founded Team Crisis with the goal of conquering the region. Sometime later he managed to become Champion with his Victini and turned the region into a dictatorship, placing his Team Crisis commanders as gym leaders to keep an eye on the civilians and stop anyone from challenging him in the future. Meanwhile, Mr. Apocalypse would search for ways of becoming more powerful, funding a research to build a machine capable of stocking Mega Evolution energy so he could mega evolve more than one Pokémon at once in battle. However, the experiment went wrong and the machine overloaded and exploded, with one of its pieces hurting him in the face. Despite surviving the accident, Mr. Apocalypse lost his left eye and severely punished the head of the scientists in charge of the research. Fall More than a decade after Mr. Apocalypse conquered Metropia, a man started defeating the gym leaders and collecting their gym badges while calling himself "the Pokehero Pokeman". After getting his eighth badge, Pokeman reached the Pokémon League and defeated the Elite Four before clashing with Mr. Apocalypse himself. Despite having a strong team, Mr. Apocalypse was ultimately defeated, ending his reign over Metropia. To avoid getting arrested by a police force no longer afraid of him, Mr. Apocalypse fled the region and exiled himself, taking with him only his Pokémon and leaving all his minions behind to become rogues against the new order of "Pokeheroes" of Metropia. Exile Capturing Rayquaza Mr. Apocalypse started planning his revenge against Pokeman as soon as he was out of Metropia and of police jurisdiction. Thinking that his current Pokémon team wasn't enough against Pokeman, he searched for strong Pokémon in other regions until deciding for the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. Having heard about Hoenn's Sky Pillar, he travelled there and reached the top of the building to challenge the Rayquaza living there. The details of that battle are unknown, but he finally managed to capture it and add it in his team. Wanting to test his new Pokémon power, he started to lay waste all over the region while flying it. It wasn't until the Champion of Hoenn Steven Stone fought him personally that he ended up fleeing the region, satisfied with Rayquaza's power. Assembling a new army Using Rayquaza's power, Mr. Apocalypse attacked several regions across his path and recruited some of the worst villains in each region, thus starting a new generation of Team Crisis while training his Pokémon. Return Five years after the start of his exile, Mr. Apocalypse had reunited seven powerful villains that he placed as commanders of his new army. Feeling that he was ready, Mr. Apocalypse finally went back home, attacking three police agents guarding Metropia's border before they could sound the alarm. However, he was surprised to find out that Pokeman was no longer the Champion but the player, so he decided to hide and study the new champion while building a new HQ in a hidden area of Metropia. Second round against Pokeman Having finished his own Battle Frontier, Mr. Apocalypse attacked the Pokémon League with his Rayquaza, brutally defeated the Elite Four and engaged Pokeman (who was still living there despite not being the Champion anymore) in battle. After emerging victorious against his old nemesis, Mr. Apocalypse mocked him and the Elite Four before ordering his Rayquaza to kill him with his Dragon Ascent attack. Showing himself to the world After that, Mr. Apocalypse had his Victini to lure the player to his house, where Mr. Apocalypse met him personally while two of his grunts threatened the player's mother. After that, he made the player watch his advertisement about his return and challenged him to surprass all the challenges of his new Battle Frontier, promising to leave the region for good if the player defeats him. While he was talking with the player, Mr. Apocalypse had his minions free all villains put in jail by the player and offered them a place in his team. He also had the Pokémon Professor of the region kidnapped and brainwashed with one of his new gadgets called "Mental Helmeticopter", being aware of her strong Pokémon Team and friendship with the player. Final confrontation at Battle Tower Despite its many trials, the player managed to defeat all of Mr. Apocalypse minions and went to face him personally. This power made Mr. Apocalypse reconsider his deal and before starting their battle he tried to brainwash the player as well to recruit him/her to his organization as its most powerful commander, but he failed to do so thanks to the player's friends, who managed to take his/her Mental Helmeticopter off. Bothered by the presence of the player's allies, Mr. Apocalypse summoned other brainwashed trainers to hold them off while starting his battle against the player, a battle that he ended up losing. Feeling desperate about the defeat of all his minions and Pokémon, Mr. Apocalypse pushed the player of the building, hoping to kill him/her. However, the player was saved by one of the other heroes that helped fighting against his grunts. Being unable to flee or fight anymore, Mr. Apocalypse was finally arrested and imprisoned in the lowest level of Metropia's prison. PERSONALITY Mr. Apocalypse is a megalomaniac and psychopath whose main goal is simply use his Pokémon to become the most powerful trainer. After becoming Champion, he turned his region into a dictatorship which he ruled with an iron fist, keeping a close eye on the civilians through his gym leaders and brutally punishing any infraction. Despite this, he has a calm demeanor while talking with other people, being allies or enemies, confident that his power keeps him in higher position than them. However, he can become desperate if he thinks there's 0 possibility of winning, as seen when he tried to push the player of the roof of Battle Tower despite being more people there capable of arresting him, just for the satisfaction of killing him/her. Mr. Apocalypse believes that his actions help preventing the growth of villany in Metropia, criticising the police for the diversity of villains in the region during his exile. Mr. Apocalypse deeply hates Pokeman due to losing everything he had to him after their Pokémon battle and spent his whole exile assembling a new team to get revenge on him. After finding out that Pokeman had a successor, his hatred towards him was focused on the player due to representing his archenemy's legacy. Because of that, he tried to corrupt that legacy by brainwashing the player, instead of simply defeating him/her in combat. TRIVIA *He is based on the supervillains Apocalypse (Marvel), All for One (My Hero Academia) and Oda Nobunaga (Pokémon Conquest) *All his Pokémon are at level 100 when challenged by the player. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnappers Category:Nameless Category:Liars Category:Totalitarians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monster Master Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Orator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Arena Masters Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Brainwashers Category:Stalkers Category:Complete Monster